


Sure

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [42]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Crossover, Crossover verse, F/M, GxC, Kate Lives, Lie to NCIS, Sex, Smut, foursomeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Cal really loves this...Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	Sure

* * *

_**Sure** _

* * *

  

Cal would do anything for Gillian, but admittedly there are occasions when it's absolutely no hardship whatsoever to fulfil her request. When she turns up demanding he go down on her? Definitely one of those times.

He grins even as he works. He loves,  _loves_  having Gill melting into his mouth. Loves how she shivers when he buries his face between her legs. Loves how she tastes, how she reacts, how she feels, how she falls apart.

 _Loves_  it. (He sorta loves Kate and Gibbs purely for playing a role in it finally happening. He'd thank them, except he'd probably end up saying something wildly inappropriate. He's settled for over-effusive handshakes and inane grinning every time he sees them instead.)

He rumbles a few noises of approval into Gillian's body, and she shudders and whimpers and grabs his head, which just makes him grin even harder. One of these days she's going to rip out a chunk of hair, but in exchange for this, he would totally live with a bald patch.

She's incoherent, which is always fun, and another thing he loves is how she reacts on those rare occasions when he hasn't shaved in a while. He'd shave twice a day every day if she wanted him to, because he really would do anything for her, but his Gillian doesn't mind him being a bit rough around the edges now and then. It's absurdly hot to him how much she enjoys his facial hair, and it's totally worth him sometimes having to be a bit careful so he doesn't leave her sore.

When she comes apart, she goes from incoherent to silently shaking, and she almost does give him a bald patch when she finally tugs him away because she can't take any more. Once she's certain he's got the message, she collapses back into a satisfied heap, legs and arms limply sprawled, her chest heaving.

Oh, he loves this.

Her skirt and knickers went the way of the dinosaurs about thirty seconds after she came through the door, but he takes his time unbuttoning her blouse and nuzzling his way up her body. He leaves a wet trail on her skin, but he's still covered in her by the time he drops a kiss on her smile and slips her blouse over her shoulders and off.

She laughs breathlessly up at him and swipes at his chin with her hands. "You're such a messy eater," she tells him, grinning.

"If you eat pussy without getting it all over your face, you're doing it wrong. You know that." She gives him the mischievous twinkle that's a staple whenever he references her experience in this area. (He's still nowhere near over it.) "'Sides, 's not my fault you're so blimming delicious."

She pulls him down for a wet, sloppy kiss, licking into his mouth, sucking on his tongue, caressing his scalp and tugging on his hair again. He loves Gill, he's always loved Gill, and he can't fathom a scenario in which that'll ever change, but the enthusiastic way she attacks him when he's just been between her legs is undeniably a plus.

He half expects an audible pop when they surface. Gillian looks up at him with sultry, half-closed eyes, and he grins. She's glorious when she's all floppy and sated and happy. "All right, love?"

She smiles slowly. "I'm good." She sounds a little like she did when she was sozzled on his fine Scotch.

He chuckles. Yeah, he loves doing this for her, but he thinks the very best bit might be this bit right now. Gill all punch-drunk because of something he did, because he was able to make her shatter into a million pieces? He's not getting tired of that in a hurry. He reaches behind her to unfasten her bra and peel it off, leaving her completely naked at last, and grins even harder.

She slides her hand down his chest and between his legs. Okay, so this isn't getting old any time soon, either.

He leers. (Force of habit.) "Can't get enough of me, eh?"

She giggles - she really does sound charmingly drunk. "But I think you're going to have to do all the work," she says, with an adorably silly pout.

He bends over her and kisses her again even as he gets his fly open. "I think I can live with that, darling." He doesn't require her help to undress. Sex with Gillian has turned him into something of a quick change artist. He's pretty sure he's setting world records in getting his kit off.

He fumbles for a condom, but she stops him. "Please. Just you." He blinks at her, confused. "Cal... I can't get pregnant, we know that, and we're both clean, and I just... I just want you."

He gulps as the penny drops. "Blimey, Gill, you sure?"

She nods emphatically. "Completely sure."

"Okay." He swallows again, and he has to force himself to keep breathing slow and deep as she reaches to guide him in. He closes his eyes for a moment and bites the inside of his cheek. It's so...

He's never been one to over-exaggerate in this particular area. Of course he likes going bareback, what man doesn't? But it's not as if a condom has ever stopped him having a fantastic time. It's not something he ever presses a woman on, or makes excuses about.

With Gill, though, to be inside her this way, with nothing between them... it's so intimate. He can feel every movement, every shudder, the way she's relaxing into it, the soft, slick strength of her around his cock, and it's incredible. It's like she's trusting him in a whole new way, and it's that as much as anything that absolutely blows his mind. He watches her eyes widen, takes a second to notice the emotion in the dilation of her pupils and in the muscles at the edges of her mouth, how her breathing quickens, the way her pulse flutters in her neck.

"Oh, love." He shakes his head. "Wish I could tell you... wish I could show you how unbelievable you are, how bloody amazing you feel."

She smiles up at him. "I love you," she whispers.

One of these days, he's gonna grin so hard his head'll split in half. "I love you too, Gillian." He's never been so certain of anything in his life. Then she pulls his mouth down to hers, and there's no need for more words.

_~ fin ~_

zz

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still organising this section of this verse, so some stories will be posted out of chronological order.


End file.
